Garrah's Remorse
Part 1 "You have as much mind as the beast on my plate!" Havvin reputed hastely which sent small specs of food from his half full mouth into his beard. "I have never heard of no troupe a girls that could take down that many men. Gods be damned to see such a sight." He finished, letting loose a rather boisterous belch. "I tell no lies my friend. Word has been spreading among the Generals of the Guard that these Maidens ''are not quite as their name would suggest. "Welk responded with a calm tone with a hint of fear. "Something you may have noticed had you not been so frequent at the bottle." Welk chuckled and took a large swig of his mead. "You frequent as often as I good sir General and that mud water is no better than my delicious wine." He took up his bottle and raised it high, "I will gladly follow you into battle as you will follow me to the drink! To our great fortune and health in these strange times!" The men touched glasses then proceeded to finish the rest of their respective drinks. Slamming them down to the table they both let out a deep and joyous sigh and laughed happily at their friendship. "Boy! Drinks!" Havvin hailed for the help. The response went unheard. "I said Boy! More drinks!" Still no response. "I suppose he is busy." Welk jested. The men turned from their conversation at the farthest corner table and scanned the tavern. It was completely empty with the exception of the servant staring out the window at the other end. "By the Seven." Havvin exclaimed as he stood and made his way over. Garrah gazed out into the mid-day street. The traffic was steady as many varied creatures walked hear and there. A band of Dwarven smiths marched along pulling a rather large wagon, "I would wager they have weapons..." he thought. A woman and her young son walked along in search of the days supper, Larken Guardsmen patrolled the streets and the rooftops, searching the crowd for evil deeds and wanted men. The slave contemplated much in his mind: "The rooftop guards rotate four times daily. Most carry bow and short sword. No gap in shifts. Street patrols move in a constant cycle; the routes and patrol number vary daily. Is it sloppy leadership? Nay. It is too uniform. If I could subdue a guard as he was leaving his rooftop-" Thwak! Garrah's thought was cut short by a swift open palm to the back of his head. "Boy! When a superior man calls, you answer with haste." Havvin commanded as he flicked the lock that bound collar around the slaves neck. He stood nearly a head taller than Garrah and stared down at him with authority. "We require more drinks." "As you wish." Garrah spoke looking deep into the man's eyes with a cold gleam. Havvin shuddered slightly. "Move boy or need I say it again." The soldier spoke gripping the hilt of his blade. Garrah stared for another moment before turning away to get the drinks. "Little shit." Havvin muttered as he walked back to his seat. This was a typical day for Garrah. The Guardsmen of U'Quin were loyal to citizens of Larkenvale but Garrah was not a citizen; he was hardly even a person to the them. Larken Law holds no clause for the owning of another person, however it also holds no law prohibiting the act of slavery; many who find its practice immoral simply turn a blind eye. These indentured beings are used as an easy way to earn a living on the backs of another. Such was the case for Garrah as Lady Bell's (His) profit from the Festival of The Sun had run short leaving the duo with inadequate funds for passage over the Firestone River. Garrah now worked daily at the Tavern, dawn till dusk, in order to maintain their journey North. "...it grows ever darker beyond the Northern mountains." Welk was finishing a thought as Garrah approached with the drinks. "My word boy, did you have to brew the mead yourself? My throat has gone rather dry." He said taking the mug from Garrah. Havvin grinned and snatched the wine bottle from Garrah's hand. The slave imagined taking the fork he kept hidden in his pocket and plunging it deep into the man's eye. "My apologies Sir I-" But the word fell to deaf ears as the men had already resumed their conversation. Soon the soldiers departed and were replaced by another patrol of men, who drank and jested and spat insults to Garrah; all day the cycle continued until another slave, Mira, came to work the nights (the soldiers preferred her company in the hours that follow after the Sun sets). Garrah finished his cleaning of a few tables and dishes before being given leave to return home to Lady Bell. The owner was more kind than the Soldiers and let Garrah leave with a nice loaf of bread for the walk out of town. He exited out the back, as was required, and walked behind the buildings eating his bread out of sight. It was well after dark when Garrah returned home, a small barn he and Lady Bell occupied in the second ring of the city. As usual she awaited him outside with a lantern and supper. "I was beginning to worry you had run off on me." She joked, knowing it to be a very real possibility. " Come. Eat and sleep well, after tomorrow we shall have enough to gain passage across the bridge." She was rather chipper, much unlike her usual somber self but it was fitting; she cared little for Larkenvale below the river and was eager to see the boarder of Gildor. Garrah was pleased by her mood but thought little more of it desiring only to rest his aching feet. He moved to his bed, just outside the door, and sat happily against the wall. Lady Bell moved to fix his collar but Garrah was already clasping another lock about his neck. They smiled at one another and she turned to move indoors. "Thank you." She said without looking back to him and passed inside. Soon the light inside went out and Garrah found himself looking up clearly at the stars once more. After only a short while he was fast asleep but his dreams were plagued with terrible memories. The world around was dark, a hollow wind blew harshly and small blades of rain cut at the bare skin; trees stood tall and dark just beyond the circle of the dying fires light. An evil sight was scattered among the grass and dirt. The bottom half of one man lay partially in the fire, the left leg set ablaze, his top half rest a few paces away, his face frozen in terror. Another man lay face up beside the fire, a massive blade ran through his chest pinned him to the ground, the light of the fire flickered wildly in his dead eyes. The third man lay not far away, only moments away from death; his legs kicked frantically as he gripped his shattered windpipe. The Dreamer stood in the midst of the chaos, scanning the horror in front of him. He turned to find his forth victim. The final man was crawling away, desperately he pulled his right leg along; the knee had been bashed inward and his left thumb was broken. Garrah slowly walked to him, the fury of a thousand scorned souls burned in his heart. These men had taken so much from him, now he was going to take everything from them. "Please! No!" the man screamed as He approached. The Mad Dog clenched his hands tight, his fingernails punctured his palms. "I-God's please forgive me! Ahhhh!" He bellowed in agony. A firm step fell on the man right knee, he let out another terrible wail. "Ahhh-ah! Who are you?! "..." Black, hateful eyes stared down at the whimpering man. "WHO ARE YOU!?!" Garrah awoke again in a cold sweat. He scanned the area as the dream faded to the back of his mind. The Sun's red hue could be seen rising but its shape remained hidden on the cloudy horizon, he looked to his palms, they bled slightly through well worn scars. He sat quietly against the barn wall until light sprang from the home. Lady Bell came soon after to release him from his chain for breakfast before work. Her good mood had persisted through the night and she moved happily as she wished him a good morning. "Get this damned chain from my neck." Garrah had not picked up the good mood. "I will not tolerate this talk Garrah." She spoke sternly as she backed out of his reach. "And what do you know about tolerance?" Garrah snapped. "Every day I suffer in the muck. How fairs your palace-" "Inside Garrah!" Lady Bell had had enough. "Time to say your morning prayers." She moved to him and unclasped the chain; she did not fear his wrath anymore. He stood quickly and pushed inside the barn. Three lanterns hung about the room, one at the door and at either side of the room, their light blinded him at first but soon his eyes adjusted. The barn was well enough for anyone to stay but was not a desirable accommodation for a prolonged stay. To the right side of the room were two stables that passed for the Lady's rooms, one was her bedding which looked like it had not seen use in many nights, the other held only a table which was adorned with many books, maps and loose papers. The other side of the room had two stables as well, the first held their supplies with the second housing a beautiful Bay horse, its black mane glittered in the early light. Garrah pat the beast's nose as he passed; he had spent many days caring for the animal on the road North from Arkrest and they had formed a nice friendship. In the far right corner under a small loft there was soft patch of recently turned dirt with a single paper upon it. Garrah knelt beside the patch and leaning forward he placed his head very close to the ground with his arms at either side of his face. Then he began to murmur an ancient song in a long forgotten language. Lady Bell watched from the door for a moment before moving to supply stable for breakfast. After a short while Garrah rose and feeling much better he moved to leave the barn, though he opted out of breakfast for he felt it not earned due to his outburst. Lady Bell grabbed his arm as he passed. "You will need some food to make it through the day." She never let him go without food and placed an apple in his hand, "By the end of today things will be quite different for us." She smiled, he noticed a hope in her eyes he had not seen before. Garrah smiled back and proceeded out the door. The Sun was now over the horizon but remained masked by heavy storm clouds that loomed over head. Garrah made his way to work, munching peacefully on the apple as rain began to trickle slowly from the morning sky. He arrived at his destination, one level up, just narrowly missing the downpour of the rising storm. Mira was busy at work cleaning the main room of dirty dishes, broken jugs and retch. She quickly acknowledged Garrah before returning to he duties. He noticed also a single man sitting at Havvin and Welk's corner table: he was taller than an average man with a long beard that held a single braid down the middle, almost as long as his beard, which was decorated with many small jewels, wraps and tiny trinkets. He bore a long, heavily traveled coat that brushed the floor at his sides as he sat quietly looking down at a very large, leather bound book. Moving towards the back Garrah was lost in another thought, "Last day I shall have to be in this forsaken tavern." It was a comforting thought. He moved to the wash basin and began washing dishes. The morning pressed on as usual, Garrah cleaned the back room until Mira left then he began his regular serving duties in the tavern. To his surprise the only person in the room when he entered was the single man in the corner who was still deep in his book. The rain had lightened outside but the regular band of Guardsman had not yet come in, "Afraid to get wet." Garrah joked to himself. He grabbed a broom and started sweeping the room, spending a bit of time staring out his favorite window. He had not noticed but the man in the corner eyed him with special attention. Soon the tavern drew a crowd. The rain had slowed and soldiers came in and out. "Of all the tavern's in U'Quin I could be given to work at she has to pick the one that favors military patrons. Just my luck." He worked hard all day serving mostly soldiers and some travelers but never once did he serve the man in the corner. The Reading Man simply kept to his book seeming not to even notice the world around him. It was only then Garrah noticed that the sleeve of his right arm was rolled high and pinned over itself, he had no arm below his bicep. Just then Garrah's favorite customers entered. "Boy! Drinks and roast duck!" Havvin shouted. He and Welk found an open table at the corner opposite their usual-most likely intentional so as to prevent Garrah from looking out of the window. "Yes m'lord." Garrah spoke softly moving to the back to fill the men's request. Still unaware of the eyes that followed him while his back was turned. He returned with their drinks and exchanged them for a few choice insults before moving back to cleaning. Even as he walked away the men poked fun at his status. "Excuse me." A deep and majestic voice spoke. Garrah looked up to find the One-armed Man looking his way. His gaze was piercing, as if he knew Garrah's deepest secrets. "Yes Sir." he made his way to the table. "I require something of you." He looked long at Garrah before speaking again, "I wish to have some company and believe you would care for a moment of rest, I imagine you find little time to ease the weariness of your feet." He did not smile nor make any expression at all for that matter. "My apologies M'lord but I am forbidden to sit among the people of this tavern." He looked down at the ground avoiding the mysterious man's stare, "I must always be working to earn my keep." A large sack of coin fell to floor at his feet. "That should be enough for your 'keep' for quite some time. Now please, sit with me." He motioned to the chair opposite him. Garrah looked around, the owner was in the back out of sight and his Guardsmen friends were busy in another heated debate. He picked up the sack of coin, placed it in his pocked and sat down across from the man. "Here have a drink." He uncorked an unopened wine jug and poured him a drink in the single cup upon the table. "No sir I should not-" but the drink was already in front of him and he believed it not wise to insult the man. "Thank you." Garrah took the cup and drank heartily, it had been a long time since drink had passed his lips. "How long have you been a slave?" The man asked, closing the book in front of him. "Many years." Garrah said bluntly, not wishing to discuss his birth into servitude. He emptied the remaining wine from his cup and placed it on the table, far from the jug. "It is not out of Man's nature to serve. Soldiers serve Generals," He motioned to the men at the other end, "Men serve their families and the wife serves her husband. The begger serves his own wish to not die hungry. Do not regret your circumstance. ''The soul of man is forever bound in chains of darkness." A cold chill ran through Garrah's back. "So come, do not be shy, tell me of how you came to wear the collar." "I put it on myself." Garrah looked to the floor. "Many years ago when I was a young, brash fool." He looked back up, the Man still stared emotionless at him. "Willingness to accept one's place is admirable; every man should know their place." Another long pause filled the air. "I ask now, are you then to free to remove the collar?" He began again. "The bruising of your neck suggests you have bore that burden but a few months." Garrah remained silent, unsure of what to say next. Before he could speak the man continued. "You seem to me to be a man without fear." He pulled Garrah's cup with his good hand, then poured him another drink. His movements felt slow and calculated like the rising of a mountain over hundreds of years. "No one is without fear." He responded shortly again, this time the cup remained on the table. "So you do feel fear?" Spoken like a man with none. "You cannot teach someone not to be scared." Garrah began to speak, some strange force compelled him to talk. "Fear is a driving force, moving us towards self preservation. I may be enslaved by my own intention but I fear to die in chains and to end as nothing more than a mindless servant." He fumed slightly as he finished. There was a long silence. The room was cold and haunted, no voice or presence could Garrah feel other than this man. He gazed at the slave and at length he spoke again. "Often men that claim enlightenment are those that truly walk in darkness..." His gaze cut Garrah like a hot knife; twisting inside him as if cold steel and molten rock were fused together. Garrah could see death in the man's eyes, a sight he had seen reflected in his own eyes years ago, years ago when.... "Do you believe they were afraid?" He posed the question as if Garrah knew the answer. He did. They were terrified. He maintained eye contact, scared to break it and his temperature rose nervously. Just then The Guardsmen called for more drink. "Boy! More drink and be quick!" Garrah did not hear the call. Havvin again rose to put the slave in his place, this time he meant to make a point. Garrah remained fixed on this Mysterious Man, he slipped the fork from his pocket and gripped it tightly in his left hand. He knew he now sat face to face with foe, not ally. Havvin approached. "I will not stand for such insolence-" "Show some respect Guardsmen," The new foe interrupted, still maintaining his gaze on Garrah, "It is not every day that one gets to meet Nex Belain..." Nex's heart sank. "Oh shit." He spoke aloud, his plot had been figured and all he had was a damn fork. Part 2 "Bwahhh-ah-ah-ahhh!!" Havvin thundered as he placed his hand on Nex's right shoulder, who still sat staring at the Mystery Man. "Aiy! Welk, you 'ear that, ha-ah, all this time we had 'The Luckiest Sword Alive' serving us drinks!" Too drunk to realize that he was indeed correct. Welk was already standing with his sword at half draw; Garrah seemed familiar to him but was too dirty and mangy to recognize from Nex's wanted posters. "Careful Havvin-" He began to speak, but it was too late. Nex snapped out of the Man's gaze. The prior spoken self-preservation kicked in and he sprung into action: quickly he stabbed Havvin in the wrist with the fork and gripped his arm tightly. Havvin let out a yell of shock but was quickly silence. Nex stood and pulled him down onto his now extended right elbow, the shot connected square to the soldier's jaw and the two men fell to the floor along with a few dislodged teeth. Welk began his charge across the bar. Nex drew Havvin's sword and spun wildly around hoping his strike would fell the new foe. The blade stopped abruptly as it cut deep into the large leather bound book the Man now effortlessly held beside his head. Again the two made eye contact. Nex's face was painted with shock but the Man returned with the same cold stare. "Careful Nex." He spoke calmly, pulling the book back and yanking Nex forward; Welk's blade narrowly missed the back of his neck. With no time to think Nex released the sword, crouched and turned to tackle Welk. The two men struggled with the sword for a moment before tumbling over Havvin's body. They began exchanging blows and grapples on the ground, each just narrowly preventing the other from laying hold on the sword. After a few moments of struggle the men found the fight at a stalemate; each fighter's legs prevented the others from moving with their arms tangled and pinned leaving the two to look each other in the eye upon the floor. "You could have poured me a drink first." Nex said unable to withhold his jest. He quickly kissed the man on the forehead then bashed Welk's nose with his head. Welk released his grip immediately and fell back, his nose drained like a flowing river. Nex jumped to his feet, ready to defeat his last enemy but to his surprise the one-armed man was gone. "....Surely today is different." He though to himself, wiping blood from his face, "Of all the Tavern's in this town..." A yell from behind shook him back to the situation at hand. "Garrah?!" Mira stood a few steps away, her hair and trags blew in the wind of the open door. "Fumna's Mercy! What have you done?" She was in complete shock at the 'mild-mannered slave' that defeated two trained soldiers of the Guardsman. He had no time to explain. Quickly Nex made for the window and with a great yell, "G'ar Rathún!!" he jumped head first out of his favorite window, or so he thought. The rain had picked up again as the sun began to fade and a cold air filled the whole city. A patrol moved through the street. Three men there were: each one keeping a look at either side and on the road, the bridge over the Firestone River could been seen in the distance, the rain cause the distant torches to glow. They heard a commotion up the road and quicken their pace to see about the disturbance. Just as they arrived at the tavern they heard a great cry from inside. "G'ar Rathún!!" They looked down the small ally between buildings just in time to see Nex fly full speed from the open window ( the confusion of the fight cause him to misjudge his jump) directly into the wall of the other. He fell to the ground in a jumbled heap then, moaning and groaning, he stumbled to his feet. "You there, halt! And explain the meaning of this!" Nex looked up at nine men in his vision, then slowly sight focused back into just three. "Sorry Guardsman but I am no longer a slave." He let loose one of his signature grins before turning to run home behind the buildings. "Stop by the Authority of Larkenvale!" They yelled but Nex was already many building down; he moved fast as lightning, weaving through buildings and down the four levels of the city. --- Lidiya read carefully over a map of Gildor, she eyed each crossing, road and hunter's path that could be found and plotted many routes through each city; hours upon hours of careful work lay in front of her. She bent over following the King's Road with her finger, passed Valrose, passed Aedon Hold, finally her finger rested on Leva Adium. A small drop of blood fell to the paper and stained the Throne of Man. She withdrew from the map for a moment to cleanse her eyes. Should one of the townsfolk barge in and see her crying blood their whole mission of secrecy would be ruined. Not easily does one explain the strange occurrence of bleeding eyes. Her table grew heavier with wisdom by the day. Preparation was essential. The journey North was fraught with peril but the question lay as to where was more dangerous: Rhivic? Or Lancerus? in Lancerus, as of late, peril seemed to be lurking at every corner. On the Left side of her desk rested many letter from various locations around mid and Northern Lancerus; she made ready to send three letters, one to each of her Generals away on secret errand. Much of her thought wondered to special missions, "Gendry do not fail me." She returned to the map. She began at Leva Adium, she inked a few small markings of an ancient language then moved east along the Gildor River, scratching small runes here and there before finally ending at the western base of the Gazing Mountains. She sat long in thought, movintg back and forth between the map and small yet thick red leather book with a tiny rusted latch. Her finger ran North to Warden's Gate but no marks were made there yet. Slam! The front door burst open and Nex crashed into the room, tripping into the horse's stable door causing the beast to step back. A look of concern was in its eye for Nex. "Ah....Garrah, what are you doing?" She said shocked,not expecting him home yet. "Cut the act!" Nex said catching his breath, "We must leave. Now! Our guise is lost!" The shock left her face and was replaced with fear then quickly she returned to her normal stern gaze. "Get your gear, I will saddle the horse." She turned quickly and packed the essential maps, books and letters from her table into a small satchel; the small red leather book went safely into the inner breast pocket of her coat. She then packed the saddle bags of the horse with the emergency wraps of supplies and secured the saddle. Nex had moved to the back of the barn. He tied a quiver of arrows to his side and pluck a short bow down that hung from the loft. He then moved to the soft dirt patch in the corner, he folded the small paper roughly and put it in his pocked before making haste into the soft dirt. He first unearthed his armor; the seven pointed sun smiled back to him like an old friend. He strung the armor across his back before recovering his dagger and trinket bag which he then quickly fixed to his belt. He continued to dig at last before coming to it. The wrappings of Malek'Reth pushed through ground. The dirt surrounding the blade was warm and dry. Nex looked long at the twisted wrap of cloth, remembering what it looked like underneath: He saw the jewel that rested at the hilt, it glowed in a soft red mist, he saw the blade, dark as a starless night. He imagined the soft burn of his hands as they gripped the handle; all his enemies could be vanquished, all his enemies would be vanquished! No more would he masquerade as a slave, ''Nex Belain would be a ''King and all who looked upon him and the mighty Malek'Reth would tremble! "Nex!!" He awoke from the dark dream. The Barn slowly burned "Nex we must go!" Lidiya was sitting in the saddle. Her dark hair tied back in one large braid with a bandanna across her head, Nex's swords were strapped to her sides. She extended her hand. Nex smiled and taking up the Evil Blade he threw it on his back and thought of it no more. He took her hand and hopped on the back of the horse. As they passed the the entrance Nex knocked the hanging lantern down and set the rest of the barn ablaze. The rain now fell heavy but it quickly grew to a wild burn. Down the road torches could be seen growing ever closer and men could be heard shouting over heavy drops of the storm but the words could not yet be made out. Nex took up the bow, "Make for the bridge and do not stop." He knocked an arrow and tug slightly on the string a few times. "Remember, I am right behind you." Lidiya could not see him but she knew, despite everything, he still had that unmistakable smirk on his face. The mob was growing closer, their cries could now be distinguished over the heavy rain. Guardsmen butted heads with townsfolk: "Kill the Sorceress!" "I shall be rich!" "How lucky will he be without a head?" "They are to be taken alive or no payment will be given!" "Move those men to the opposite roof. Make haste now!" The crowd was now only a minute away from them. They both took a deep breath. A crash of thunder rocked the sky. "Are you ready?" Nex asked, raising his bow to Lidiya's left side. "I am ready." She responded resolute. "Hyah!" She kicked and the horse sprung into a gallop. Closer the crowd grew. Nex drew his bow back. Lidiya, taking the reigns in her teeth, drew the swords from her sides. The duo charged unwavering into the advancing crowd. Part 3 Bells broke the night air. Guardsmen rushed through the storm and stacked in tight formations that blocked the street at each level. Upon the third level crossing of the stairs a patrol waited; the sound of connecting steel and yells of battle echoed from bellow yet naught was to bee seen but the quick dimming of torches as Death charged towards them. The rain rattled on the soldier's armor and chilled their bones, louder now came the heated battle, the clop of a gallop ran in unison with the rain. Fear overtook the line as a few men faltered and stepped back. "Hold!!" Yelled a commanding officer, "Remember your duty!" The men reformed but their spirits were shaken. The figure could now be seen, the light fell away before them and they were shadowed in a dark mist. "HOLD!!" The order came again and the soldiers braced for impact. Arrows came whizzing into the front lines shields accompanied by a terrible battle cry. They faltered again and a few men broke rank, scattering to the sides in fear. "Get back to you-" the word were cut short. An arrow connected with the man's helm knocking it from his head. The soldier fell in shock and could give no orders. As if propelled by some other worldly force the horse and riders broke through the line with ease; men fell down and ran from the onslaught but no life was taken. They duo burst up the long stairs to the bridge, located at the top of the third level, it's light shone like the exit from a tunnel. Lidiya sheathed a sword and regained control of the beast. "Watch the rooftops!" She kicked and charged the horse forward with great speed. Nex moved to knock his last arrow but lost it with the sudden burst, he gripped the horse tightly with his legs but could not catch the arrow before it fell. "...Consider them covered!" He yelled as they approached the bridge. The soldiers stood stronger than the previous lines and archers prepared to loose there points upon the advancing attack. Moments before they collided a swift gust of wind blew past the defensive line with a force that sent them toppling over one another. Nex and Lidiya followed directly after and the horse leaped over the fallen line with great strength but before it could land a sure-footed archer recovered and pierced the beast's heart with a quick shot. It tumbled to the ground and sent its riders flying forward; Nex grabbed Lidiya and wrapped her in his arms as they fell. He collided, back first, onto the hard stone of the bridge and slid for a few moments before stopping, Lidiya rested safely in his arms. She regained her footing but he remained on the ground. He imagined himself laying in a green field, the sweet aroma of flowers filled his nose and peace came over him. Turning his head to side he saw a Hare move closer to him. It stood next to him and spoke: "Get up Nex." "But I am so tired...why can I not just rest a moment." "Get up Nex." The cold, stormy world returned. "Get up Nex!" Lidiya grabbed the straps of his armor and shook quickly. "Ah! Shit that hurt!" He looked up and smiled, regaining his senses, he picked up his sword. "Lets go!" The two stood and charged down the bridge, dragging each other along. Arrows flew from behind and bounced off Malek'Reth and connected with Nex's thick armor. They could see soldiers advancing from the other side while the sound of Guardsmen yells came from behind. They were surrounded. Quickly the groups created a wall at either side and blocked their escape. "Lay down your arms or we will send you to The Seven!" Nex laughed a little at the irony and gripped his sword tightly. Lidiya drew her remaining sword and dagger, preparing to battle. The two stood back to back as the lines moved one step closer, their spears still just out of reach. "This is your last warning! Prepare to charge!" But Nex struck first; he swung wildly and cut the tip of a spear from the center soldier. The men moved to kill but the duo was too fast. Nex spun and twisted out of spear thrusts while breaking as many as he could, the soldiers bumped into each other causing shots to narrowly miss his legs. Lidiya moved with divine speed, blocking each incoming strike but still did not move with lethal intent. Suddenly something stirred in her, she let out burst of fury, her eyes began to bleed and the soldiers before her stopped, stricken with fear and wonder. She struck the ground with her blade and sent up a wall of Ice. She turned around as her partner screamed. "Ahhhhh!" Nex took a spear slash to the calf, he fell to one knee at the side of the bridge, his sword fell to the river and a terrible rage burned in his eyes. "It is no use anymore. They will all have to die, there is no other way!" Nex thought, his emotions twisting in his gut. He dropped his dagger and moved to pull Malek'Reth from his back. "Yessss. Do it Nex." Wham!!.....Splash!!! Nex was tackled before he could reach the blade. Lidiya speared him in the stomach and the two fell over the edge into the rushing waters of the Firestone. Previous Chapter Sunrise, Nov 1015 Next Chapter The Hammer, A Hare and Passing Sorrow: BurdensCategory:Character lore